Black Betty
"Black Betty" (Roud 11668) is a 20th-century African-American work song often credited to Huddie "Lead Belly" Ledbetter as the author, though the earliest recordings are not by him. Some sources claim it is one of Lead Belly's many adaptations of earlier folk material;[1] in this case an 18th-century marching cadence about a flintlock musket. There are numerous recorded versions, including a cappella, folk, and rock arrangements. The best known modern recordings are rock versions by Ram Jam, Tom Jones and Spiderbait, all of which were hits. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Betty# hide *1 Meaning and origin *2 Early recordings, 1933-39 *3 Post-1939 *4 In the media **4.1 Movies **4.2 Television **4.3 Advertising **4.4 Games **4.5 Books *5 Sports theme *6 Selected list of recorded versions *7 Fleetwood Mac take-off *8 See also *9 References *10 Bibliography *11 External links Meaning and originhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=1 edit The origin and meaning of the lyrics are subject to debate. Historically the "Black Betty" of the title may refer to thenickname given to a number of objects: a musket, a bottle of whisky, a whip, or a penitentiary transfer wagon, as referenced in the following paragraphs: Some sources claim the song is derived from an 18th-century marching cadence about a flint-lock musket with a black painted stock; the "bam-ba-lam" lyric referring to the sound of the gunfire. Soldiers in the field were said to be "hugging Black Betty". In this interpretation, the musket was superseded by its "child", a musket with an unpainted walnut stock known as a "Brown Bess".[2] Other sources give the meaning of "Black Betty" in the United States (from at least 1827) as a liquor bottle.[3][4] In January 1736, Benjamin Franklin published The Drinker's Dictionary in the Pennsylvania Gazette offering 228 round-about phrases for being drunk. One of those phrases is "He's kiss'd black Betty."[5][6] From the perspective of a writer... If Black Betty is referring to a musket, the child in the song is very likely referring to the musket ball. "that child is wild" meaning the ball didn't always go where it should. "The child is blind" meaning it did not care who it hit friend or foe, "Black betty don't care" meaning the musket also doesn't care who is killed by its child, "that child ain't mine" meaning "it wasn't me who shot my buddy in the back of the head". This is supported by multiple descriptions of the use of the musket in the battlefield. During the Napoleonic/ Russian campaign 1/4 of all French casualties were caused by the rear ranks shooting their own front ranks. The line "she's from Birmingham" also fits as the place where muskets were manufactured. "Black Betty" used as an expression for a liquor bottle may ultimately owe its origin to the famous pretty black barmaid who worked at the notorious Tom King's Coffee House in Covent Garden, London, which opened in 1720. In Caldwells's Illustrated Combination Centennial Atlas of Washington Co. Pennsylvania of 1876, a short section describes wedding ceremonies and marriage customs, including a wedding tradition where two young men from the bridegroom procession were challenged to run for a bottle of whiskey. This challenge was usually given when the bridegroom party was about a mile from the destination-home where the ceremony was to be had. Upon securing the prize, referred to as "Black Betty", the winner of the race would bring the bottle back to the bridegroom and his party. The whiskey was offered to the bridegroom first and then successively to each of the groom's friends.[7] David Hackett Fischer, in his book Albion's Seed: Four British Folkways in America (Oxford University Press, 1989), states that "Black Betty" was a common term for a bottle of whisky in the borderlands of northern England/southern Scotland, and later in the backcountry areas of the eastern United States. In 1934, John A. and Alan Lomax in their book, American Ballads and Folk Songs described the origins of "Black Betty": John Lomax also interviewed blues musician James Baker (better known as "Iron Head") in 1934, almost one year after recording Iron Head performing the first known recording of the song.[9] In the resulting article for Musical Quarterly, titled "'Sinful Songs' of the Southern Negro", Lomax again mentions the nickname of the bullwhip is "Black Betty".[10] Steven Cornelius in his book, Music of the Civil War Era, states in a section concerning folk music following the war's end that "prisoners sang of 'Black Betty', the driver's whip."[11] In an interview[12] conducted by Alan Lomax with a former prisoner of the Texas penal farm named Doc Reese (aka "Big Head"), Reese stated that the term "Black Betty" was used by prisoners to refer to the "Black Maria" — the penitentiary transfer wagon. Robert Vells, in Life Flows On in Endless Song: Folk Songs and American History, writes: In later versions, "Black Betty" was depicted as various vehicles, including a motorcycle and a hot rod. Black Betty is the slang name given to the Queen of Spades in the card game Hearts. Early recordings, 1933-39http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=2 edit The song was first recorded in the field by U.S. musicologists John and Alan Lomax in 1933, performed a cappella by the convict James Baker and a group at Central State Farm, Sugar Land, Texas (a State prison farm).[14] The Lomaxes were recording for the Library of Congress and later field recordings in 1934, 1936 and 1939 also include versions of "Black Betty". A notated version was published in 1934 in the Lomaxes book American Ballads and Folk Songs. It was recorded commercially in New York in 1939 for the Musicraft label by Lead Belly, as part of a medley with two other work songs: "Looky Looky Yonder" and "Yellow Woman's Doorbells". Musicraft issued the recording in 1939 as part of a 78rpm five-disc album entitled Negro Sinful Songs sung by Lead Belly.[15] Lead Belly had a long association with the Lomaxes, and had himself served time in State prison farms. Post-1939http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=3 edit While Lead Belly's 1939 recording was also performed a cappella, most subsequent versions added a guitar accompaniment. These include folk-style recordings in 1964 by Odetta (as a medley with "Looky Yonder"), Dave "Snaker" Ray,[16] and Alan Lomax himself.[17] In 1972 the British progressive rock group Manfred Mann's Earth Band performed the song live for John Peel's In Concert on the BBC, but this has not been publicly released.[18] In 1976 a Cincinnati band, Starstruck, recorded a rock version of the song with modified lyrics on the Truckstar label which had little success. In 1977, the rock band Ram Jam—which included former Starstruck and Lemon Pipers guitarist Bill Bartlett—rereleased an edit of the Starstruck recording of the song with producers Jerry Kasenetz and Jeff Katz under Epic Records. The song became an instant hit with listeners, as it reached number 18 on the singles charts in the United States and the top ten in the UK and Australia. At the same time, the lyrics caused civil rights groups NAACP and Congress of Racial Equality to call for aboycott.[19] In 1990 dance remixes of Ram Jam's version made the top twenty of the US dance and UK charts and top thirty in Australia. Other notable artists such as Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds (1986) and Tom Jones (2002) have covered the song. In 1992 remixer Hank Shocklee of The Bomb Squad used a riff from the Ram Jam single as a sample for a remix of Live's "Pain Lies on the Riverside". It was not until 1997 that the remix became commercially available. In 2004, Spiderbait's re-working of Ram Jam's rock arrangement was a hit in Australia. The song, from their Tonight Alright album, was also used in the movie Without A Paddle and Electronic Arts's 2004 game Need for Speed: Underground 2. In 2006 the University of New Hampshire administration controversially banned the playing of Ram Jam's "Black Betty" at UNH Hockey games. UNH Athletic Director Marty Scarano explained the reason for the decision: "UNH is not going to stand for something that insults any segment of society".[20] In 2006 the students ofUniversity of New Hampshire started the "Save Black Betty" campaign. Students protested at the hockey games by singing Ram Jam's "Black Betty", wearing t-shirts that were blue with white writing on the front "Save Black Betty" and white writing on the back "Bam-A-Lam", and holding up campaign posters at the game. The Ram Jam version was again played once at a UNH/UMaine hockey game on January 24, 2013 after a seven year hiatus. Also in 2006, rock artist Meat Loaf did a version of this song for his 3 Bats Live tour. In 2008 a franchise of bars first opened in New Jersey named "Black Betty's Saloon". One of the aspects of the franchise is the playing of various versions of the "Black Betty" song, which the barmaids dance to.[citation needed] On May 15, 2011 a new version called "Black Betty (she gets me high)" by Darryl "DMC" McDaniels, Travis Barker, Mick Mars and Sebastian Bach was world premiered on "Anything Anything with Rich Russo" on WRXP-FM in New York City. Additionally, the Jon Spencer Blues Explosion and The Melvins released a version on a split 7" single in 2011. In the mediahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=4 edit Movieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=5 edit *1967 movie Shanty Tramp.[21] *2001 film Blow. *2001 comedy film Super Troopers. *2002 comedy movie Kung Pow! Enter the Fist. *2003 film Basic. *2004 film Without a Paddle *Spiderbait's version can be heard in the movies Miss Congeniality 2, Guess Who, The Brave One (2007 film), and The Condemned (2007), the trailer for the 2007 film Smokin' Aces *2005 film The Dukes of Hazzard used both versions by Spiderbait (on the trailer) and Ram Jam (in the film itself). *2006 film Arthur and the Invisibles. *2007 film TMNT. This version is by the band Big City Rock and Spiderbait. *2007 film The Brave One. *2008 film Rex has a cover as its opening scene music. *2008 skateboard video "Baker Has A Deathwish." by Baker Skateboards. *2010 film Cop Out, as a character was going to climb a building to commit a robbery *2010 film The Losers it is played as the soldiers enter the drug camp. *2011 film Death Race 2 when Carl "Luke" Lucas drive the Mustang GT in a Terminal State. *2011 film Harold and Kumar 3 used for all trailers Televisionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=6 edit *In the Malcolm in the Middle episode "Reese joins the Army" (2), and once in an episode of Wildboys on MTV *Ram Jam's version used in the TV show My Name Is Earl episode "Randy's Touchdown". *In the pilot episode of NBC's television show Friday Night Lights. *Appeared in BBC sketch show Dry Your Eyes in the form of a cursed motorbike. *''Underbelly, an Australian television drama series, 2008. *Was used in ''So You Think You Can Dance by Mark Kanemura in one of his solos on Season 4. *Was used in the pilot episode of Eastbound & Down HBO 2009 *Was used on MTV Show Viva La Bam (a spinoff of Jackass). MTV 2007 *Was used in the FlashForward episode "Blowback". ABC 2010 *Was used in the The Defenders (2010 TV series) episode "Las Vegas vs. Johnson". CBS 2010 *Was used in the Dancing With the Stars, Season 15, Week 2 episode. ABC 2012 *Was used in the That '70s Show episode 30 FOX 1999 *Spanish-language version was used in Revolution (TV series) episode Mis Dos Padres (Season 2 #11) Advertisinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=7 edit *Was used in a 2014 commercial for Safe Auto Insurance Company *Was used on a Toyota ad in Australia in 2005 promoting the then new Hilux. *Was used in Nintendo's Mario Pinball Land commercial. *Was used in commercials for Battlefield: Bad Company *Was used in an ad for Smiths Chips *Was used in an ad for E*Trade *Was used in an ad for the video game Pac-Man World 2 *Was used in an ad for the New Style Volkswagen Beetle in Super Bowl XLV in 2011. *Kalgoolie Cops Fox Australia Gameshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=8 edit *The song appears in the video game The Darkness II while the Spiderbait version appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2. *Five performance styles of the song (including Marching Band) are included in the Wii game Battle of the Bands. *The song is a downloadable in the game Guitar Hero World Tour and in Rocksmith. *In the Australian version of 2006 FIFA World Cup the song is played when Jake Verry is unlocked as a playable character. *A cover of the song appears in 2013 platformer game, Rayman Legends, in one of the game's many musical levels.[22] It is similar to the Ram Jam version, but with the lyrics replaced with Rayman-esque gibberish and similar instrumentation to the rest of composer Christophe Heral's score, though the song's signature "bam-ba-lam" response lyric is intact. *The Ram Jam version of the song was planned to be included in Grand Theft Auto V, but was ultimately scrapped from the final release. Bookshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=9 edit *Bob Dylan parodied the song in his experimental novel Tarantula (published 1971). *Walter Mosley titled his fourth Easy Rawlins novel Black Betty (published 1994). Sports themehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=10 edit *Former Major League Baseball pitcher Mike Timlin used the song when he came out of the bullpen at home games. *Texas Rangers' second baseman Ian Kinsler uses this song as his intro music when he comes up to bat. *During his NHL career, Cam Neely reportedly would listen to this song once before every game as part of a superstitious ritual. *MLB' first baseman-outfielder Darin Erstad uses this song as his intro music when he comes up to bat. *The New York Yankees commonly play this song during their home games in Yankee Stadium most often during key rallies. *ABN Amro used the name Black Betty for their main boat which won the 2005–06 Volvo Ocean Race *The New Zealand A1 GP Team use a modified version of "Black Betty" sung as "Black Beauty" as the new theme song for their "Black Beauty" race car *The Carolina Hurricanes and New York Islanders use the song to pump up the crowd, usually before a big face-off *The UNH Wildcats men's hockey team used to use the song during warmups until it was banned by the NCAA. *The New York Mets major league baseball team used the Ram Jam version of this song as the theme song to their pre-game and post-game/Mets Extra shows on their radio station WFAN 660 AM New York for all of 2005 through 2012. *Was used as the entrance song for Jesse Lennox at UFC 101. *The Calgary Stampeders of the Canadian Football League hold a "Black Betty Day" once during training camp. The song is played all day long in the dressing room and on the practice field. In 2010, seven different versions of the song were played. *World Snooker number 5 Stephen Maguire used the song as his entrance music at the 2010 World Open. *Professional wrestler Adam Pearce used a remix of this song as theme music while appearing with Ring of Honor and Full Impact Pro. Japanese wrestler Togi Makabe was known to have used this too. *The New York Giants National Football League team used the Ram Jam version of this song before kickoffs through the entire 2000's, through the 2011 Super Bowl season. At Super Bowl 46 in Indianapolis, in which the Giants won, Black Bettys was played before many of the kickoffs. *The Alabama Crimson Tide College Football team uses the Ram Jam version of this song at various points in the game. Only the guitar riff is played. Selected list of recorded versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=11 edit *1933 James Baker (AKA Iron Head) and group[23] *1939 Mose Platt (AKA Clear Rock)[24] *1939 Huddie Ledbetter (AKA Lead Belly), originally on the 78rpm album Negro Sinful Songs *1964 Odetta, Odetta Sings of Many Things album *1964 Alan Lomax, Texas Folk Songs album *1964 Koerner, Ray & Glover, Lots More Blues, Rags and Hollers album *1972 Manfred Mann's Earth Band, BBC live recording for John Peel's In Concert (unreleased) *1976 Starstruck *1977 Ram Jam, UK #7 single, US #18 single, also on the US #34 album Ram Jam *1986 Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Kicking Against the Pricks album *1989 Mekong Delta (band), Toccata 12" Maxi-Single *1989 Mina, Uiallalla album *1990 Ram Jam, Australia #17 single, Ben Liebrand remix of the original 1977 version called the "Rough 'n' Ready Remix" *1992 Electric Boys, "Dying To Be Loved" single (taken from the album Groovus Maximus) *1994 Electric Boys, Freewheelin' album *1994 Electric Boys, "Groover" single (Taken from the album Freewheelin') *2001 The Candy Snatchers on the "Taking a Ride" EP. *2002 Tom Jones UK #50 single, also on the UK #36 album Mr. Tom Jones *2002 Throttlerod, on the compilation album Sucking The '70s *2004 Spiderbait, AUS #1 single, also on the AUS #14 album Tonight Alright *2005 Pumpjack, From the album "Triple Patinum" *2005 Molly Hatchet, (from the Dukes of Hazzard Soundtrack) *2006 Meat Loaf, Bat Out Of Hell III single B-side *2006 Joe Brown, Down To Earth album *2006 Ying Yang Twins' song "Dangerous" contains a sample of the Ram Jam version *2007 Big City Rock on the TMNT soundtrack *2007 Soil, on the re-release of the album Throttle Junkies *2008 Ministry, on their cover album Cover Up *2011 Jon Spencer Blues Explosion, in a teaser for the not-yet revealed Volkswagen Beetle[25] *2011 Melvins, in a contest for the Volkswagen Beetle Super Bowl but lost out to Blues Explosion. Later appeared on Everybody Loves Sausages. *2012 Scooter, Music for a Big Night Out album Fleetwood Mac take-offhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Black_Betty&action=edit&section=12 edit On Fleetwood Mac's 2003 album Say You Will, guitarist Lindsey Buckingham reworked the chorus of "Black Betty" for his song "Murrow Turning Over in His Grave," an attack on the contemporary news media. For the "Black Betty had a child" line, Buckingham substituted the name of the reporter Ed Murrow. Category:1977 singles